Eurogamer 2015
EGXannouce9.PNG|Inside Meetup EGXannouce2.PNG|Map EGXannouce4.PNG|Outside Meetup EGXannouce1.PNG|Announcement Video EGXannouce8.PNG|Getting Rage to Stand EGXannouce7.PNG|Fashionably Late EGXannouce5.PNG|And THIS piece of string. EGXannouce6.PNG|"Wait..Gubiak Games?!" EGXannouce3.PNG|Fluke finding out they're not cosplaying Announcement On September 23rd 2015, Rage and Hollow made announcement videos on their channels with Fluke about the upcoming Eurogamer 2015 event. They announced the people who were going to be there, which were Rage, Hollow, Fluke, Juke, Gubiak , Danni , Leni and 'Maybe Evanz if he actually shows up'. They also explained where the official meetups would be with visuals of the floor plan because EGX had been moved to the NEC in Birmingham, and explained that they would be giving out collectible Crew-themed badges but not doing cosplay that year due to not having enough time. In Hollow's video, Rage came out of the bathroom yawning with Alicia clinging to his shirt. Then Rage and Fluke freaked out like anime girls when they heard Gubi was going to be there and began auctioning off items on the floor for fans to have at the meetup such as socks, a watch, an empty can, a pink bow, a post-it note and a piece of string. In Rage's video, Hollow and Fluke had to come in to get Rage to stand up and then at the end Fluke revealed that he was wearing the Flizabeth outfit underneath his shirt only to find out that they were not doing cosplay that year. * EGX 2015: What's happening and Where to find us! * EGX 2015 - What You Need to Know! EGXmeetup.jpg|Saturday Inside Meetup EGXmeetup7.jpg|1:30 - 3:00 Zone 2 EGXmeetup3.jpg|The Crew! EGXmeetup6.jpg|Playing Games! EGXmeetup2.jpg|Saturday Outside Meetup EGXmeetup5.jpg|Crew Themed! EGXmeetup4.jpg|Badges! The Meetups On Friday September 25th 2015, they generally hung out at the event, played tonnes of games and went to the EGX Community After-Party, which they left early in order to have an 18+ meetup at a pub. Though the After-Party was supposedly like a "school disco" according to Rage, it was made better by an impromptu dance off between Hatter and Disasterwound. On Saturday 26th they had a 1:30 to 3:00 meetup inside the convention around the YouTube area in Zone 2 and an outside the convention meetup from 6:15 to 6:45 near the doors where they took a photo with all of the fans there. During the lunchtime meetup there was a surprising abundance of food as fans brought in their own baked goods for no apparent reason.(it is debated whether this might be an effect of Kia jokily announcing her intention to have a food fight with Peace, whom she did actually throw cookies at) *Our EGX 2015 Experience! *EGX 2015 *Eurogamer 2015 | Day One (with Captain Fluke!) *Eurogamer 2015 | Day Two (with Everyone!) *Eurogamer 2015 | Drinking with Fluke (Bonus Video!) *EGX Day 1 (To Music + full dance off) *EGX Day 2 (To music) Collectible Badges The people who met up with Rage and the Crew got themed badges which many of them posted images of and bragged about on Twitter. The badges were limited to one hundred per Crew member and were only given away at this event which makes them a special piece of history from the event. Other EGX Conventions: * EuroGamer 2013 ' * 'EuroGamer 2014 Category:Travel Category:Convention